Love
by quidditch7
Summary: COMPLETE.Hermione finally tells Ron her feelings...but is Ron interested in someone else instead? But through thick and thin Hermione and Ron are becoming closer, much closer. RonHermoine romance.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Horrible Beginning  
  
A/N:hey this should b a pretty good story so thanks for reading hehe.  
  
Have you ever liked someone so much that when they walk into a room, they just make you glow inside. They make you feel so happy inside. It feels like you have to go over to the person...and just hug them or somthing, and you always want to be close to them...no matter what.  
  
Well this is how Hermoine, yes plain jan Hermoine, felt about a certain person. This person had always been there for her...through thick and thin...and even when they hadnt gotten along he was there for her. This certain red-head made Hermoine's day everytime he smiled.Ronald Weasley was a genuine friend, and perhaps to Hermoine much more than a friend.  
  
Yet there was just one catch....Ron didnt feel the same way... he ,for a long time now, had a little crush on Lavender and Hermoine had always been there for him as he watched Lavender date other people. She would comfort Ron and on the inside wanted to go yell at Lavender....yet she didnt know if she hated Lavender because of what she did to Ron..or if it was because how much Ron cared for her (Lavender).  
  
"Ron I am so sorry that Lav is going out with Dean...I think if she knew you liked her she would have much rather gone out with you."  
  
"Yeah I suppose...I just dont think anyone like that would ever like someone like me."  
  
"If she didnt like you, she would be crazy. Ron, you are the sweetest guy i know."  
  
"I may be to you but that doesnt matter because you arent Lavender."  
  
Hermoine was taken a back...why had he just said that? Her stomach plumeted to the ground...she thought he had had some feelings for her but evidently all Ron wanted from Hermoine was friendship.  
  
"I really like you Ron, more than a friend, but I guess that doesnt mean too much to you..does it?"  
  
"Oh Hermoine..I didnt know...I'm sorry...and it would mean somthing to me...but I really like Lavender, and I get along with you so well...and i tend to just have a friendship with those kind of people."  
  
He had said that all so sweetly and she couldnt be mad at him...yet that didnt keep the tears from almost falling...and she had to try with all her might not to blink...she didnt want him to see her cry. She didnt want him to know how much she cared...and most of all she didnt want him to know he had hurt her.  
  
It turned out that only a day later Dean had dumped Lavender...so unfortuneatly...that left Lavender free.  
  
Ron could be seen walking down the halls with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"hm i wonder why hes so happy?" Hermoine said aloud to herself sarcasticly.She had been up a large portion of the night thinking and...crying.  
  
Ron quickened his walking pace as he spotted Hermoine sitting at the table in the Great Hall...and his smile got wider too. Hermoines stomach lurched....urg...she hated that smile....it always made her so happy..but she didnt want to be happy, not after her and Ron had talked last night.  
  
"Hey moine, how are you on this fabulous day?"  
  
"well...not so well actua.." she was inturrupted by an excited Ron..its not that he didnt care about her feelings, i dont think he had even heard her.  
  
"Did you hear? Lavenders not dating Dean anymore.and...and I was thinking about asking her out...do you think you could do it for me? ask her that is."  
  
"Well...Ron...umm" had he totally forgotten about last night? She had told him that she really liked him...and now a day later he was asking her to ask out another girl for him....it wasnt right.  
  
"Please moine"  
  
"Ok...fine...I will just not this second ok?" she said in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh thanks Hermoine..thank you thank you." he exclaimed as he hugged her.  
  
She coudlnt take it... "Yeah um...well I will er... see you in potions I have to go bye." she said hurridly before scurring off to find Lavender...to do a deed she really didnt want to do...ask Lavender out for Ron.  
  
She spotted a young girl who looked like Lavender.  
  
"Hey Lav is that you?" she called over many of her peers heads.  
  
"Oh hey hun..yeah its me."Lavender yelled back and waited for Hermoine to catch up.  
  
"Geese its so crowded...oh any ways...sorry to bug you Lav but..would you want to go out with Ron?"  
  
"Oh wow...yeah i would love to, i have had a little crush on Ron since...well last week." she said and giggled...urg...if her annoying laugh could kill, Hermoine would be dead.  
  
"Ok..well i will tell him...c ya later."  
  
"Oh well ok... tell him to meet me at the big tree by the lake after dinner." Lavender said before turning to walk away.  
  
"kay, bye lavender."  
  
It all happened so fast...she didnt know whether or not to be happy for her to friends (if you count Lavender as her friend)...or if she was sad because she didnt have Ron.  
  
Potions had gone rather quickly...and for about the first time in...forever...she had forgotten to take notes. She had been thinking about everything going on with Ron and the thought of taking notes hadnt even crossed her mind.  
  
She didnt want to have to deal with the fact that Ron was dateing someone else than her,even if they had never dated, it hurt her. And she didnt want to see Ron and Lavender walking together or holding hands...because all it would do is make her all the more sad.  
  
A/N: ahh sry i kno that was sad...but i am sooo NOT done! so dont worry about it....thanks for reading...and keep an eye out for my update. 


	2. Breaking me down

Chapter 2: Breaking me down.  
  
After dinner at the Great Hall Hermoine and Harry sat alone at the table, because Ron had rushed off to go meet Lavender right after he had finished eating.The sad thing was, they were meeting by the lake...and that had always been Hermoine and Ron's spot to talk.  
  
When ever Ron or Hermoine had had a problem or just wanted to talk, they would meet by the large tree that stood off to the side of the beautiful lake. Sometimes there was no need to talk, and they (ron and hermoine) would just sit by the lake and watch as the sun played off the ripples of the water. It had always been their spot...and now Lavender and Ron, who are dateing, were meeting at that spot.  
  
Ron made his way towards the large elm tree where he saw Lavender leaning against it, her hair blowing in the wind. He couldnt believe he was going out with her, but in a good way, he had wanted to date Lavender for quite a while now but it seemed she was dateing other people most of the time. He loved it here, by the lake, it was so pretty like something out of a movie. This is where Hermoine and him did most of their talking.  
  
"Hey Lavender, how are you?" he asked nervously as he neared where she was standing.   
  
"Oh Hello Ron, I'm alright and you?" she asked, in an almost sickening sweet voice that just made Ron all the more nervous.  
  
"Tha-that's good. I'm great. So why did you want me to meet you out here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you...since we are dateing and all.Oh and I was wondering, you will come with me to Hogsmaede tomorrow for dinner wont you?" she asked, more demanding than asking.  
  
"We dont even have a trip there for another month."  
  
"Well I am sneaking there tomorrow night...are you going to come?" wow...i guess you could call it peer pressure, but it was more than just peer pressure coming from such a pretty girl.  
  
"Well...well alright.What time?"  
  
"Oh i would say er....around 5-ish." Lavender replied with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips...Ron didnt know how to respond...and the weird thing was all he thought about when Lavender kissed him...was Hermoine, but he didnt know why?...Maybe because Hermoine had been his first kiss. He remembered when he had kissed Hermoine it had been much gentler...and he had felt much more.  
  
FLASH BACK (3 MONTHS BEFORE) HERMOINE AND RON:  
  
"Oh Ron I am so sorry... I think if Seamus would have known how much you liked Lavender..he wouldnt have kissed her in front of you. Dont be upset." Hermoine said, in a sincere voice.  
  
Ron had really been hurt, he sat there his face looked like stone...with the same upset look plastered on it.  
  
"Yeah I know, it just sucks you know? Well i guess you couldnt really understand it..."  
  
"You have no idea Ron." She said as she put her arms around Ron to comfort him, and pulled him into a warm hug.  
  
She pulled away slightly and looked into Ron's eyes, as they both sat next to each other by the lake...a full moon shineing brightly up ahead.Ron couldnt keep himself from thinking about how pretty she was, and with out realizing what he was doing he pressed his lips against hers...for his and her first kiss.She kissed him back gently and even though it only lasted a few seconds it had seemed like much longer.   
  
'Oh my god...what have I done' he thought to himself...'I dont even like her...I like Lavender...what is she going to think?'he didnt know what to do..but Hermoine did.  
  
Hermoine stood up, almost in tears: she knew she would never mean anything to Ron and it hurt her to know that they had kissed but he really deep down liked Lavender.  
  
"Ron...I think we um...er..just kissed because you are upset and I am confused...so lets just forget about it..ok?" she said quickly.  
  
"Yes, good idea." he answered horsely.  
  
But neither of them really forgot about the kiss and here Ron is 3 months later thinking about kissing Hermoine when the girl of his dreams, Lavender, is kissing him.   
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Lavender and Ron broke apart.   
  
"Well um...I will er see you tomorrow...meet me by the Great Hall around 4:30?" Lavender asked quickly.  
  
"What..oh er yeah, ok." his mind was still on the fact that when Lavender had kissed him, he had felt nothing...and when he had kissed Hermoine he had felt...well it had felt like electricity, it had felt so right.  
  
The next day Ron was actually a little nervous to go to Hogsmaede...the fact that if he got caught off grounds with out a supervisor didnt really bother him, but more of the fact that he wasnt sure how to act around Lavender. She wasnt the brightest person, and he didnt know what she liked to talk about.  
  
But all in all, he knew he would have fun tonight hanging out with Lavender, after all she was a sweet girl...and the girl of his dreams.  
  
Around one'o'clock Hermoine and Ron made their way down from the Gryffindor common room toawrds the Great Hall to get something to eat for lunch. But out of no where, when they were about half way to their destination, Lavender turned the corner and as she saw Ron her smile grew larger.  
  
"Hey Ron." Lavender squeled as she jogged over to Ron and put her arm around him. Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he put his arm around her waist too.  
  
'yuck' was the only word that came to Hermoines mind, yet if looks could kill...Lavender would be dead right now. And as Harry caught up with the group he seemed to notice.  
  
"Does he know how you feel about him?" Harry whispered into Hermoines ear.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked as her face turned crimson.  
  
"You know what I am talking about, so does he?"  
  
"Yes I told him that I liked him, but it doesnt mean anything to him,that I like him,he made that point quite clear." She had never told Harry about kissing Ron, and she didnt plan on it.  
  
"Well he's crazy if he would rather go out with Lavender than you Moine, and dont forget that." Harry responded sincerely.  
  
"ok, thank you." But when she turned back towards Harry he wasnt there, he was about 20 feet ahead jogging towards Ginny. Hermoine smiled; Harry and Ginny had been quite close this year and she was happy for them.  
  
So she walked down the hall with Ron and Lavender, yet she had never felt so alone in her life. So...differant from everyone else. All she wanted was to be with Ron, and seeing Ron and Lavender walking down the hall with their arms around each other was breaking her down.  
  
'Cant you see Ron, your breaking me down.' she thought to herself... 'Your breaking me down.'  
  
A/N: aww that was sad :( . lol but yeah....this story still has a long way to go..so dont worry about it. hehe. k thanks for reading, and my next chapter will be up soon. 


	3. Hogsmaede

chapter 3: Hogsmaede  
  
A/N: there is a song segment in here and so u kno its a sogn i have 3 stars before and after it (***) thanks.  
  
  
  
Hermoine sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room working on a postions essay that was due the following day.She jumped and nearly dropped her quill when she heard someone jogging past her, it was Ron.  
  
"Hey Mr.Weasley!" she shouted, and in turn startling him."Wait for me to go eat I am almost done with the homework."  
  
"Uh...er...Hermoine I am kinda going somewhere..." he finished lamely.  
  
"Oh...Where?"she said in a noticeably dissapointed voice.  
  
"Um...well...I er am going to Hogsmaede with Lavender." he didnt know if he was supposed to tell anyone that but of all people he trusted Hermoine.  
  
"RON!" she said almost yelling. "What are you thinking?! If you get caught you could get expelled.I supposed you and her are sneaking to Hogsmaede.?"  
  
"Well er..yeah. And nothing you say can stop me from going, I want to hang out with Lavender and if she wants to go to Hogmaeded I will go too." he replied in a sure voice.  
  
"What ever Ron, but I dont understand what you see in her!" she said,as she stood up, now screaming.  
  
"Why does everything have to turn into a yelling match with you Hermoine, i hate it! And thats one thing thats great about Lavender she doesnt yell at me, and critisize me." he didn't really mean the things he was saying, but she made him so mad!  
  
"Yeah well at least I care." she said quietly, before she turned and ran upstairs to her room. She threw herself on her bed, and simply just layed there thinking, she hated fighting with Ron. And he had seemed to make his point quite clear that she was not as good of a person as Lavender was.  
  
Ron didn't care that Hermoine was upset, all he seemed to care about was Lavender the past few days, and i suppose that was all he had been thinking about. He looked at his watch and it said 5:15. 'oh shit i am late' he thought before strolling quickly out of the room towards the Great Hall where he was to meet Lavender. When he got there, Lavender stood against the wall wearing a snug fit black tee and blue jeans. She was tapping her foot impatiantly.  
  
"Oh sorry, Hermoine and I had a little fight and yeah..thats er why I am late."  
  
"Well I suppose its ok..." she said shortly, but a few seconds later there was a grin planted on her pale face. She hugged him and took his hand leading him off down a hall he had never seen before. Thats the one thing about Hogwarts, I dont think you can ever see all of it. There will always be a room or hall that is unknown to at least one person.   
  
"So..Lav where are we goin?"   
  
"There is a room around here somewhere..." she looked around. "Ah, there it is...its quite a strange room..but you enter it and if you think very hard about the place that you want to go, you automaticly appear there." she said, a proud grin on her face.  
  
They stepped into the room, both thinking about Hogsmaede, and before they knew it they were in the busy streets of Hogsmaede.  
  
"Well then, where would you like to eat?" Ron asked sweetly, he had better let her pick.  
  
"Ooo well i think there is a great little diner down the road, and we wont run into anyone from school there."  
  
So there they were, the two seventh years Ron and Lavender. They weren't the best looking couple, but overall they both looked quite content.   
  
After they were seated at a small table away from the window, they began to talk.  
  
"So er.. Ron your keeper for the..oh whats the word..quiddith team right?"  
  
"Er...yeah...its um Quidditch but yes I am the keeper." that sure surprised him..how could some one not know that the best game in the world was called quidditch.  
  
"Oh thats nice..." That was really how all of there conversation went...they really had nothing in common... she liked to shop he liked to play sports. She talked too much, and Ron more or less wanted to talk only when there was something worth while to say. Maybe it had been a mistake to come here? But he changed his mind on that when Lavender leaned over and kissed him, 'I guess this date was worth it' he thought to himself quickly. But even if kissing was all a relationship was about,which it isnt, he still thought of Hermoine when Lavender kissed him.  
  
"Well we had better go Lavender...its already 8'o'clock" Ron said after he took a look at his watch. They walked out of the small restaurant and made their way back to Hogwarts, not really talking...just walking in a peaceful silence. That was until Hagrid turned the corner and spotted them...or Ron rather. Lavender had ditched him right when she had seen Hagrid. 'Oh great...I almost get expelled in second year...now I am going to be expelled for sure.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Now er...Ron what are you doing here?" Hagrids voice boomed over the many people that stood between him and Ron. "Yer lucky its me that spotted you here, or else you would be in some serious trouble." he continued.  
  
Woo that was a load off for Ron..I guess Hagrid wasnt going to tell on him. Hagrid proceeded towards Ron, and when he reached him put his mighty hand on Ron's shoulder almost makeing his knees buckle from the weight. Hagrid always underestimated how big and strong he,himself, really was. "I know you break many rules, but I never known you to break a rule when there is no need Ron, why are you here?" he asked Ron patiently.  
  
"Well...um...er..I was on a date."  
  
At this Hagrid chuckled. "I dont see no girl here."  
  
"She er..left." Hagrid's smile vanished.  
  
"Did she ditch you Ron?"  
  
"No...ok if you are going to punish me please get it over with so we can go back to Hogwarts." Ron responded impatiently.  
  
"Oh yes..riight, I would say detention for 3 weeks would be 'bout right."  
  
"Ok Hagrid, thanks." and with that Ron made his way back to Hogwarts. He couldnt believe Lavender had run away like that...yes it wasnt a big deal, but if he would have gotten expelled it would have been. He was against coming to Hogsmaede with out permission anyway.  
  
He was about to go up to his dorm, but instead decided he would go sit by the lake and think for a while...it would help him calm down a bit. It seemed like someone had had the same idea, he realized as he saw Hermoine sitting near the big tree looking into the lake. It was dark out, and the only light was from the dim stars but yet he knew it was Hermoine so he advanced and sat next to her...only to recieve a dirty look from her.  
  
"I thought you were out Ron." she said quietly.  
  
"No...we kinda got caught...or me rather. Lavender ditched me." he said in a harsh voice."But unfortuneatly it was only Hagrid so all I have is 3 weeks of detention. I know you can say 'I told you so' or what ever you want, I know i shouldnt have gone.  
  
"No Ron I am just glad you arent expelled. I cant believe Lavender left you to take all the blame.Want to talk about it?"  
  
"I'd rather not..but thanks Moine." he said before giving her a quick hug. "I think I am going to go get some sleep. Dont catch cold Hermoine, its quite chilly out here." he said before taking off his jacket and placeing it over Hermoines shoulders.   
  
"I'll see you in the morning Ron." she said before turning back to the lake. The jacket smelled of him...and she liked it...so she sat there a while longer just looking up at the beautiful night sky. How could Ron be such a jerk and so sensitive all in one day? It was all so confusing...she didnt want to think about it...  
  
***You dont remember me, but i remember you.  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream i do***  
  
'Is everything so confusing at this age?'she wondered...  
  
A/N: once again the song was the thing w/ stars before and after it...and heres my disclaimer for the song: no i didnt write it, evanescence did.  
  
lol thanks for reading...the next chapter should b out soon. 


	4. Confrontation Over

Chapter 4: Confrontation Over  
  
Ron knew sooner or later he would have to confront his girlfriend, and find out why she had left him standing there in the middle of hogsmaede looking like an oblivious git. He decided the time would be sooner. So he made his way down to the Great Hall early in the morning the day after Hogsmaede. He was hopeing to meet up with Lavender there and talk. As he neared the large eating area he spotted Lavender reaching for the large noble oak doors that lead into the Great Hall...  
  
"Hey! Lavender wait up." he shouted over a big group of little first years who were scurrying around.Lavender looked shocked that he was talking to her, well at least she knew she had done somthing wrong.  
  
"Oh...well...er Hello Ron." she chirped back.  
  
"Lavender, what the bloody hell was up with you leaving me there at Hogsmaede to take all of the blame for being there with out permission.." he really hadn't been done but Lavender had grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips to shut him up. And it did shut him up, how was he supposed to continue yelling at her after she had just kissed him. The confrontation was...beyond doubt over.  
  
"I am so sorry hun, can you forgive me?" Lavender said in such a sweet voice and had such a large smile on her face....but Ron didnt seem to catch the slyness in her smile.  
  
"Its ok Lavender...lets just go get somthing to eat." he remarked before putting an arm around her waist and leading her into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermoine was utterly disgusted...now she had never been one to snoop but when she saw Ron leave the Gryffindor comon room she knew he had come here to talk to Lavender so she had simply followed. She had never trusted Lavender, and she even trusted her less now. Hadnt Ron see that sneaky sly smile on Lavenders face when she apoligized? And hadnt Ron seen Lavender giving Dean a hug just moments before he had shown up? Evidently Hermoine had arrived before Ron, having taken a shorter route to reach the Great Hall. A hug meant nothing but friendship for Ron and Hermoine, but it could mean more for Lavender and Dean. Yet Hermoine didnt know whether or not to tell Ron what she had witnessed, she figured she had better let him figure out for himself...it might not hurt as much and be less embaressing for him if he finds out on his own.Yet it hurt Hermoine to watch her best friend make such a fool out of himself.  
  
Ron had detention at night for the next few weeks, not coming back to the common room until around 10'c'clock at night, and he was utterly exhausted each time he arrived.   
  
Ron walked back slowly from detention...each night he had to do what ever peeves told him to do...which as all of you can think about...would not be an easy dentention.As he passed a small room to his left about 30 feet from the common room he heard a girl giggle. It sounded a lot like Lavender. And being the nosy person he is, when he looked through the glass window that was over the door of the small room he saw two people Dean and a girl kissing. Yet he could not make out who the girl was, her back was to him, and i suppose he didnt want to know who it was. He knew deep down in his heart it was Lavender but he couldnt bring himself to thinking she would do such a thing. He began walking towards the Gryffindor common room, but everything seemed to be getting blurrier. He needed sleep...yet all he wanted to do was pummel Dean..and maybe Lavender too. But maybe it wasnt Lavender in that room with Dean, he tried to assure himself. But it just made him all the more dizzy.  
  
As he entered the common room he threw himself onto the couch , he didnt even have enough strength to climb the stairs to his bed. He was mentally and physically drained, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He woke up in a very uncomfortable position with his head hanging off the couch. He tried to lift his head but he couldnt..he felt like he was going to be sick. His body was acheing and he was very sweaty, and it felt like there was a drum pounding in his head. He obviously didnt look very well because when Hermoine came downstairs humming and getting ready to go down to the library, she stopped dead when she saw Ron laying on the couch. He looked very pale, and yet had rosey cheeks. He also had been perspiring and sweat drenched his hair.  
  
"Ron!!" she yelped as she ran towards him.. "Are you ok?" Hermoine had heard that there had been a serious flu going around and she was scared he had caught it.  
  
"I'm ok...just help me up so I can go take a shower....I have to meet Lavender downstairs in thirty minutes."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, look at yourself! You look like you are on your death bed,and you are willing to put your health at risk for some stupid girl who was making out with Dean last night!" right then she put her hand to her mouth...she hadnt meant to say that...it had slipped...oh no..what was she going to do. She backed away slowly and she could feel the tears flooding to her eyes. She felt so bad for him, she hadnt meant for him to find out this way.  
  
"YOUR JUST JELOUS!" he roared, just making his headache pound more...and a feeling of his head explodeing crossed his mind as a possibility quite a few times. Yet when he yelled that comment at Hermoine he knew he hadnt meant it....because it had been true and all the memories came chargeing back into his mind...a girl giggleling...dean makeing out with someone...him feeling dizzy and collapseing onto the couch. He remembered it all but he didnt want to believe it...he coudnt believe it. Yet he had read all the signs from Lavender and knew Hermoine wasnt lieing. He just couldnt face the truth. Tears were spilling from Hermoines eyes and traveling down her rosey cheeks...  
  
"You...you...trust her..Lavender..more than me?" she tried to scream to show him how she felt but she couldnt and all that came out was a hoarse whisper.  
  
"It looks that way." he said and folded his arms across his chest. He looked a lot more sturdy and strong than he felt...he thought to himself his was going to fall over any moment..he was so weak from all the work and he was sick on top of it all.  
  
"Ron..." another hoarse whisper escaped her trembling lips.Yet he just stood there stone faced stareing into her eyes... but there was no happiness in Ron's stare, it was empty...he was empty of all the happiness and loveliness his personality had ever held. What had Lavender done to him? He had to have known she couldnt be trusted. And then with out one more word he walked away up to the showers. He almost tripped as he made his way up the steep stairs, but held his ground.  
  
Hermoine stood there dumbfounded. How could he do such a silly thing like throwing away our friendship for a stupid girl who had cheated on him? She would never understand it. The tears stopped coming and she seemed to all together stop careing. She walked towards the library emotionless, she didnt care anymore. She just didnt care.  
  
A/N: sorry i kno...kinda short. ok i know i wasnt very clear on this...but yes Ron is sick thats why he was so weak.part of being sick was because he was worked so hard and the other part is because ..people get sick haha oh and he was also very upset about that whole lavender/dean thing.and i am really sorry about making lavender out to be such a jerk, but someone had to be the jerk so it might as well be her.haha.I dont know if i will have 1 or 2 more chapters after this one so just keep a look out for my updates. thank u. and maybe if u get a chance review. thanks! i love u all!! 


	5. Through Thick and Thin

Chapter5: Through thick and thin  
  
Ron undressed slowly and got into the warm water of the shower. He felt horrible; his head was pounding with pain, and he felt so weak. When he got out of the shower he looked into the steam coated mirror and looked at his mess of hair,it looked so messy and gruff but he didnt seem to mind. He dressed quickly putting on his grey jumper and blue slacks. The young and tired red head made his way down the stairs extremely slowly while holding onto the banister for extra support. He saw Lavender standing near the entrance of the common room, he gave her a lopsided grin and she strolled briskly over to him.  
  
"Hey Hunnie, are you okay?" she asked him when she noticed how rosey his cheeks were, and how tired he looked.  
  
"Oh its nothing, just a little tired. How are you?" he chirped in the most truthful voice he could muster.  
  
"Actually I am wonderful!" Ron wondered why she was so happy, but dismissed the thought immediatly.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could take a walk outside and just hang out today, what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds great! I havent gotten to see you at all lately, its a great time for us to catch up."  
  
They walked side by side, and Ron put his hand around Lavenders shoulder, he was happy he could spend the day with her. He didnt have detention again until Monday. When they stepped outside they were enveloped by bright rays of sun. They walked down the narrow path leading to no where but beautiful flowers and tall trees. Ron gazed up into the trees to see charming birds soaring from tree branch to tree branch each singing there own song. Lavender might not be much to talk to but it was nice having her here just to look at nature and relax.  
  
"OH-NO!" Ron heard Lavender squel.  
  
"What...what?! Are you okay?" Ron turned around and she was standing behind him about ten feet back looking at her finger.  
  
"I broke a nail." okay so maybe Ron was wrong...she hadnt been observing nature...but her fingernail.  
  
"Er...sorry?" he said and when he saw her dissapointed face.."Well um, maybe you can fix it when we go inside later? Lets go walk out to the quidditch pitch."  
  
"Well okay, but that makes me mad. I just did my nails last night." she huffed and followed Ron towards the large quidditch pitch. Besides practice this is one of the rare times that he saw the pitch with less than almost the whole school in the stands cheering on their quidditch house team. He began to feel dizzy again....  
  
"Hey, do you want to sit down for a bit?" he managed to get out with out fainting.  
  
"Sure, why not." she said, at the same time thinking to herself how boring Ron could be. Atleast Dean would pay attention to her.   
  
She walked over and sat next to him on the warm bleachers, they had gotten so toasty from the sun refecting off of them. Ron rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"So how have you been doing? We havent had a chance to talk in a while." he asked her sweetly.  
  
"I'm great, I have missed you but I would hang out with Dean while you were at detention." Ron blood boiled...she obviously didnt know that he knew about her and Deans "meetings".  
  
"You and Dean eh?" he asked. "Thats cool." he finished lamely.  
  
"Theres somthing I have to tell you Ron." she said quietly and pulled away from him, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Go ahead." yet he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Its just well...that er...I kinda went out with you to get back at Dean...and I er..like you but not in that way. Dean and I are kinda close again, and we should be going out soon. So I dont think we should see each other anymore." she went to kiss his cheek, not even a real kiss...but a pity kiss. Ron moved out of the way of her kiss and used all of his strength to stand up, his head was swimming.  
  
"Its been fun Lav." he remarked and walked away.He wasnt going to let her see him upset, he was a guy and needed to seem like one. Yet it didnt make sense. If Lavender hadnt liked him then why had she kissed him. It made no sense, you dont kiss or let alone go out with someone if you dont care for them. Plain and clear, she had used him. He had let her use him. He felt like such a fool, but not about being used. But about what he had done to Hermoine. He had told her that he didnt trust her and that she was lieing to him when all along she had been trying to help, and had been the only one who had cared. He needed to think and even more sit down, so he calmly walked over to the lake and sat under 'his and Hermoines tree'. He layed down under the shade of the mighty tree, and must have drifted off into sleep just seconds later, the breeze ruffleing through his unkept hair. About a half an hour later he felt a light touch on his cheek.  
  
"Ron?" he heard a girls voice whisper. He opened his heavy eyelids to see Hermoine leaning over him, she was on her knees next to him and was strokeing his head lightly. Her long hair hung in his face and smelt of fresh peaches. "I think you have a fever Ron." she sounded so concerned, and she was.  
  
"Its so nice out here Moine, isnt it? I have missed talking to you out here. This is our tree remember?" he said sleepily and just seconds later the pounding in his head returned, but his body didnt feel as weak anymore, it was quite comfortable lying outside on the soft-plush grass.  
  
"Of course I remember." she responded quietly.  
  
Ron felt so sick, yet it was the best he had felt all day; Hermoine was next to him and he was at his favorite place in the world..by the lake at their tree. Hermoine stood up and walked over nearer to the glistening lake, she stood right by the lakes shore and threw a flat stone into the water making it skip three times before vanishing into the lakes depth.   
  
Ron came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently...  
  
"I have been blind all along, you are the one I want Moine. You are my one and only." he wasnt saying these things because he had just gotten dumped by Lavender, it was because thats how he felt. Why hadnt he realized it before? Hermoine was so easy to talk to, she was so sweet, and she had always been there for him through thick and thin.  
  
And he hugged her. He held her as she had never been held before...his embrace was filled with love. Plain and simple love. The breeze seemed to encircle them, and they stood there just looking into each others eyes. Everything was perfect.  
  
"Now lets get you to the hospital wing sweetie, I think you are getting the flu." she said sweetly and they walked inside.  
  
A/N: TA-DA!!!! that is all, this story is complete! i hope you liked it!!! hehe. maybe u can check out my other stories especially my story called "RUnning Away" i think i wrote it very well even tho its sad...but otherwise, hehe thank u so much for reading. i loved reading your reviews and i appreciate you takeing your time to read my story. here is my disclaimer: i do not own anything that has to do with harry potter except the plot of this paticular story.  
  
o yes and please check out my friend lissagranger's story it is awesome! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1564546  
  
TRIBUTE TO THE REVIEWERS:  
  
weaslygurl4: haha thanks for reviewing ur reviews were so funny, and dont worry i would never forget to take care of the hostage gays haha! just kiddin. ne ways...do penguins waddle? lol just playin...  
  
lissa: hey!!This chapter is for u!! i luv talkin to u online, and u have been there for me. and even tho it doesnt seem like it u have helped me w/ my writing. thanks!and thanks for reviewing.haha and yes u did get the word kay stuck in my head!! haha that is so funny.u better update soon, lol just kiddin. but ya...i luv ur writing and i am glad u took the time to read my stories too :).  
  
1godgirlie15: thanks for reviewing my story, and ur welcome about me reading ur story, i really like it so far!  
  
ami-gryffindor89: Hey!i appreciated ur reviews, and i luv ur stories! lol  
  
smokeline:thanks for takin the time to read my story  
  
flash-rules: hey i luv reading ur reviews, and even more ur stories, its cool talkin to u online ttyl.  
  
marauder angel: thanks for reading! :)  
  
audrey55: i liked readin ur review  
  
lanna1186: thank u!!! :) 


End file.
